Seating and lounging furniture is characterized in that it may be brought from an upright base position into a reclining position. Designs of this type are known in the market, in which the adjustment from the upright base position into the reclining position takes place solely by a shift in weight. In many designs, a footrest may also be extended.
In DE 20 2007 006 440 U1 it is proposed that the displacement of the seat part and the simultaneous inclination of the back part takes place by a shift in weight of a user of the reclining chair. In addition, a footrest may be independently retracted and extended by means of an electric motor. It is thus possible for the footrest to be extended and retracted, regardless of the position of the backrest.
Furthermore, a reclining chair is known from EP 3 143 902 A1 which likewise allows an independent adjustment of the footrest and the backrest. This is carried out in that a footrest adjustment mechanism is actuatable via a first actuator for extending and retracting the footrest, while a second mechanical linkage for adjusting the seat and the backrest cooperates with a second actuator.